Sinclair Reinhardt
Sinclair Reinhardt 'was a specialist in humane disposal of dangerous creatures for the Beast Division in the Ministry of Magic until his blood status was called into question after Voldemort's takeover. Physical appearance Sinclair just manages to scrape over average height and his build carries a wiry strength with it. A swarthy skin tone, dark hair and eyes and general appearance stamp his Sinti heritage clearly onto his face for anyone that cares to look for it. He might once have been considered handsome, but the days of him being conventially so are long gone, courtesy of a set of scars running across and distorting the left side of his face from a job that went wrong. Due to the nature of the creature that left this injury Healers haven't been able to do a great deal about it and he tends to cover it up with a black scarf to avoid people staring. Personality Raised in the shadow of his grandparents' memories of the holocaust, Sinclair has always felt he's had a lot to live up to. His branch of the family were some of the few lucky enough to survive and he's determined not to waste the opportunity he's been given to make a difference. He is brave, driven, and while he does stop to consider the consequences of his actions he tries to live without fear of them if he's decided his course of action is the right one to take. Relationships *'Francesca Marlowe, girlfriend, Healer at St. Mungo's specialising in magical prosthetics. Biography Sinclair was born into a family of originally Czech gypsies that married into the larger German Reinhardt clan after fleeing the Holocaust. Due to their defensive advantages, it was the trained wizards and witches of the group that made up the bulk of the survivors. This significant reduction in numbers lead to the group being very reluctant to send their magically gifted children away to mainstream schools, fearing that if too many left their culture might fade away completely. As such the majority of the children were taught by members of the clan if they showed magical promise. Sinclair was no exception and, along with a few of his peers, learnt all he knew about magic from his grandmother in the back of her caravan. With only the one teacher Sinclair's education was very patchy compared to most other wizarding children, but the subjects his grandmother was able to teach were taught in a lot of detail to a very high standard. As such by the time Sinclair reached seventeen he knew relatively little about transfiguration, arithmancy, etc, but was very accomplished at divination, charms, and the dark arts. He'd like to say his knowledge of defense against the dark arts was just as thorough but he can't deny his grandmother knew an awful lot of curses. Arrival in England Despite loving his family and being very proud of his heritage, Sinclair didn't want to be restricted by it and at eighteen he left the caravan to try and experience more standard wizarding culture. While England had mostly picked itself up after the war at this point the country was still struggling to cope with having lost a significant proportion of its workforce, either through death or imprisonment, so Sinclair set out for London figuring it would be easier to get a job to support himself in such a climate. He thought about trying to become an auror but his patchy education meant he lacked the relevant qualifications to even apply for the training scheme, much less an actual job. Unafraid of a bit of hard draft he applied for a junior post in the Beast Division that required far fewer qualifications and studied a Kwikspell course part time to make up what he'd been missing. At the Ministry Despite passing the course with sufficiently high marks to reapply for a trainee auror position, Sinclair ended up remaining with the Beast Division. His willingness to travel and his knowledge of central European geography made him ideally suited to going out into the field to track down magical beasts that had proved themselves a danger to society. Much to the annoyance of his direct supervisor, Walden McNair, he always made a point of trying to bring sentient magical beasts alive. After the Ministry's Fall Like the majority of wizarding England, Sinclair knew absolutely nothing about Voldemort's take over of the ministry until he arrived for work the following morning. He was rather rudely alerted to the change in management by a formal letter on his desk intructing him to present himself for Blood Status review in three days time and the new Minister announcing his intention for changes in the Ministry. Magical Abilities and Skills Outside the necessities of his job, Sinclair has no particular magical abilities outside the ordinary beyond perhaps a tendency to read more into omens and other aspects of divination than many modern wizards. However, as well as the standard array of protective and defenive spells common to dangerous professions, he has also expanded his more mundane, and sometimes downright muggle, skill set. While he doesn't own one, prefering to buy one when he needs it and then sell it on again, he's often used firearms and is a fairly good shot with them. He's also not bad with a knife, although he's severely displeased he's had to resort to using knives often enough to get good with them, and is a fair fist fighter. Thus far neither Robert nor Jess have managed to convince him to come along to their boxing club. Trivia *With the phrase Xa tre mule! '' ("Eat your dead!") being one of the most spiteful things one Sinti can say to another, Sinclair really isn't sure whether to be amused or horrified by the name the Death Eaters have given themselves. *Despite being a wizard, Sinclair is a devout Catholic and frequently attends church. He does tend to rotate exactly where he Confesses his sins though because he can just ''feel the funny looks the priests are giving him through the screen. *Due to his beliefs his patronus takes the form of Christ on the cross. He's still trying to work out whether this is Blasphemous or not and so would really rather avoid using it. Category:Halfbloods Category:Halfbloods Category:Characters Category:Sinti individuals